


fascinated with the way you move

by lanvaldear



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanvaldear/pseuds/lanvaldear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurosaki Ichigo, Soul Society's hero, comes undone under her fingertips and mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fascinated with the way you move

**Author's Note:**

> will I ever not write smut about them? we just don't know.

They start out slow and, as much as Rukia hates to admit it, awkward. As experienced as she is, she's completely at a loss with this; she half expects Ichigo to make a comment about how hesitant she is, but he doesn't. Instead, he gives her a lopsided grin, one that lets her know it's okay to relax, that they're learning and they have so very much to learn.

Rukia thinks this is one lesson she'll enjoy all the way through.

A touch from calloused hands, rough from Zangetsu's use, snaps her back to reality. A shiver crawls, licks its way up her spine. To Ichigo's delight, a soft sigh—musical, to him—escapes her, and Rukia blushes mostly out of embarrassment. Her eyes are still closed, and she hopes he doesn't take offense to it. It's instinct, really.

But Rukia's not used to losing control. Not like this. She draws in a sharp breath as Ichigo curls his hand around her hip and squeezes. If this were a battle, it would be one she wouldn't mind losing.

“Oi,” he murmurs, and his breath fans across her ear. Rukia shivers and opens her eyes, and she bits down on her lower lip. Ichigo's eyes flick down, down to her mouth, and he swallows hard. “I've never done this either. Keep closin' your eyes and I'll think you don't wanna look at me.”

“Dummy,” she replies, and she lets out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She grins, and Ichigo squeezes again, and she nearly moans. “What if I don't?”

“Well,” he says, and he drops his head to suck at the spot between her neck and shoulder, “then you'd be hurting my feelings.” He bites down, very gently, and Rukia gasps. She can feel the grin forming, right against her skin, and she grips his hair lightly. A shudder runs through his body, and he pushes closer to her. Ichigo's skin is feverish, and Rukia prides herself on doing that to him.

Kurosaki Ichigo, Soul Society's hero, comes undone under her fingertips and mouth. She chuckles softly, and shifts and rolls her hips against his. Her grip on his hair tightens, and Ichigo lets out a gasp. Ichigo might be on top, but Rukia's starting to learn.

And, oh, does she put it to good use.

Rukia's lips quirk up a little bit; she's still shaky, but as unsure as she is about sex, that she feels completely comfortable with Ichigo hasn't changed. And she feels his body relax, too; under her hands, now traveling down to his shoulders, the tension melts away. It's always been like this. Even at their first meeting, they had been comfortable around each other.

“Hmm,” Rukia says, and then in one motion, she flips Ichigo onto his back. His eyes are wide with surprise, and she lets out a little laugh. “What? Don't tell me the great Kurosaki Ichigo was caught off-guard!”

The surprise is replaced by something else—Rukia's read about it in her novels, and it makes her stomach flutter just a little bit. Their feelings aren't exactly unknown, but it still surprises her sometimes...that she'd deserve someone like him. That she deserves something good.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, and she leans down to press her lips against his in a soft, insistent kiss. Ichigo's hand brushes through her tousled hair, and her own hands curl against his chest. “Only you.”


End file.
